Yugi and the King of Vampires
by Kavik and Aki
Summary: Author has lost files: ON HOLD. Yugi is a forlorn boy, no one can't see that. No one picks on him, but he still has no friends. The king of the vampires has his eyes on little Yugi. What will happen to him? Y/Y
1. Prolouge

Kaosu: Okay, first off, I'm Brandon. But I have my reasons for calling myself this. Second, my first story had no notes anywhere, there will be some in the other chapters!!!

Yugi: -rolls eyes- Yeah, right.

Kaosu: Yugi-kun! I can and will have Yami-kun drag you off somewhere... alone... and have him take that innocence of yours... -evilly grins as Yugi turns pale- ... he he... that's what I thought.

Yami: I actually was hoping you would like that idea, koi. -licks lips evilly-

Yugi: OO; uuuuuh... bye!!!!! -is gone-

Kaosu: -- Aki-chan? Disclaimer, please?

Aki: - Okay, Kaosu-kun!

Autumn's Disclaimer: Neither Kaosu-kun, nor I own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song 'Carol of the Bells', or any mistletoe, thank god for that, and the reasons for that are that we hardly have the money for it, and if we did own Yu-Gi-Oh! it would be a bunch of YYXY junk and would've never ever EVER gotten in the hands of those fuckers at 4kids entertainment!!!!!!!! . If we owned 'Carol of the Bells', there'd be one for every occasion, not just X-mas, and if we owned any mistletoe, we'd be dead... no, wait... sorry, I was thinking wooden/silver stakes. If we owned any mistletoe we'd do what Yugi's grandfather did to Yugi&Yami. -snicker-

Kaosu: um... Aki? You just gave away a little itsy bitsy thing that could get us killed. Plus, Aki, 'Carol of the Bells' and mistletoe are in a different fic...

Aki: O-o-o-oh... well, anyways... Warnings please Kaosu-kun!!! -

Kaosu: Okay...

Brandon's Warnings: YYXY, which is YamixYugi, which is Yami and Yugi, who are two guys, in love with each other, which is yaoi and/or shounen-ai, which is boy-on-boy love, which is gay/homosexuality, which means all homophobes will fuck off now!!! OR ELSE!!!! Also has some mild language, A 7.777... CHANCE OF (K: sorry, i wasn't really sure0 a ((possibly) horrible attempt at a) lemon, and a nice big helping of shounen-ai. And vampires. -heheh...-

Yugi: -returns momentarily- I'm gonna die in the second fic... T-T why are there reviews?!?! -fakes crying-

KEY: (this applies to all fics!!!!!!!)

'regular thought, sometimes slips through the link, howver, early in THIS fic there -is- no link' "dialog YELLING/SHOUTING **_SCREAMING_** **emphasized word **_sarcasm _emphasized phrase" ''Yugi to Yami through the link'' '''Yami to Yugi through link''' (annoying comment by Kaosu and/or Aki) Vocabulary at the bottom... if we even care to.

* * *

A 'teen' in a cloak dashed through the night, heading to the graveyard. The cemetery had a tall, thick, stone cross. It was 10 minutes until midnight, and the Domino City graveyard was quiet. Very much more than too quiet. 'Damn it! Where are they??' the vampire thought, standing on his lookout point from this very cross. He was no 'ordinary' vampire, though, he was the vampire **king**, Kyuu Ketsuki Yami! This fact, he reminded himself, was reason to retain patience. 

He disappeared in a quiet cloud of smoke, and reappeared on top of the crypt. 'It's almost midnight, and they haven't showed up yet??? Oh, perfect!' he thought to himself alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by two dark energy emissions creeping up behind him. He sighed. "Eba Deddo Aki and KagirInaiKaosu, cut that out now. Otherwise, I'll have you two exiled!" he growled, turning around and baring his gleaming fangs. The figures (both: that'd be us.) froze, and the color would've drained from our faces, but seeing the lack of color to begin with, the color, or lack thereof, stayed there.

"Gomen, Yami, but... well..." I, Kaosu, began to explain. But our master&lord's eyes narrowed further at us. He had ordered us to get him a boy, nay, teenager with the figure of a boy, whom had caught his eye. Yet we had came back empty-handed. We believed we knew what he was about to say before he'd even spoken.

"Aki and Kaosu... this is quite the surprise. After all, how long has it been since you last disobeyed even one of my orders? If I recall correctly, that'd be now. I am not at all pleased by your performance tonight. If you'd be so responsible as to explain the reason for your actions, I will decide if I am to let this whole thing just slide on by." What the- he never lets these things **just** slide!!! Jesus freakin' Christ, we could save ourselves!!!! I then believed in God... for a brief moment.

"We tried, Yami, honestly!" Aki said, not even close to far from the truth. I tried to explain once more...

* * *

Kaosu: OO Aki, they're holding wooden and silver stakes like pitchforks!!!! 

Aki: WHAT IN ALL HELL ARE WE GONNA DO????

Kaosu: RUN, THATS WHAT!!!!

Yami: DAMN IT!!!! . WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO HAVE TO WRITE THIS????

yxyfan(or both Aki&Kaosu): No reason... remember, Yami, when they catch us, if they even get in stabbing range, we're gonna die too!

Yugi: -has a kawaii little smile on- Arigatou! Here's the vocab translations! R&R! SAYONARA! -dashes after us to save us from the evil homo-/vampiraphobic peoples-

* * *

Kyuu Ketsuki Yami - Actually the two Japanese words Kyuuketsuki Yami. Kyuuketsuki means Vampire in Japanese just as Yami means Darkness in the same language. so his name is 'Vampire of the Dark' in the vampirized form of japenese. 

Eba Deddo Aki - True form: Eba-deddo aki, or Ever-dead Autumn/fall (Now you get why Aki is autumns nickname! )

KagirInaiKaosu - True form: Kagirinai kaosu, or Eternal chaos.

Gomen - Sorry.

Kawaii - Cute.

Arigatou - Thanks, Thank you.

Sayonara - Goodbye.


	2. The Newly Sired

Yugi: No!!!!!!! T-T I WON'T LEAVE THE SAFETY OF MY HOME!!!!!!!!! -gets dragged out of game shop- ... awww, damn it... -- screw you...

Yami: -irritated groan-

Kaosu: -finished dragging Yami and Yugi around- ANYWAYS! ON WITH OUR INSANE RANTING!!!!

Aki: Yup :P

Kaosu: Okay, since no one wants to hear two mad, babbling 17 year olds say a thousand times over 'WE DO NOT OWN THIS OR THESE!!!' then we'll say it once at the beginning of each fic and never say it again:) BTW... we don't own (I half-lied.) these OCs: Tyr, Tyren, and Tai.

* * *

The clock read 12:39. Yugi Mutou lie in bed, sweat still running down his head. However, he was breaking in a cold sweat. 'Damn... I don't believe I actually outran them... they weren't actually touching the ground, and I could've sworn they were right beside me when they disappeared...' 

His thoughts were interrupted. We had come back. The boy's eyes widened in fright as Aki and I stepped in. I quickly said, before he could get up to leave, "Yousetsu za toguchi shatto(1)!" The door slammed shut and try as he may, the small teen could not open it.

"Let me out!" he pleaded, "Please, just let me out!!!!!" His hopes declined as we just smirked evilly.

"Not a chance, kid!" I rasped. It was clear to him we had been talking for quite some time. And yelling a fair bit, too.

"W-what do you want from me?" he whimpered pathetically. 'Oh, shit... Yami'll have my head for that...' Ah, well!

"You to follow our directions until Kaosu's medallion glows," Aki rasped in equal frustration, gesturing to the pulsating firelight emitting from my red Medallion of the Volcano "but only if MINE does as well." It was clear now that we had sooo wanted to kill him at that moment.

* * *

Yami was waiting above the gate between the our world and this. The scared, yet now slowly calming boy was with us. Aki's medallion, as well as my own, glowed. Curiously, he stepped closer to Yami, and was pulled into an embrace from which Yami could bite him with ease. And so he did.

Dragging the now asleep boy into the crypt, we, unknowingly to the common human, entered our world.

* * *

"Try this one. No Tyr, he really doesn't need that, he'd probably die from it. Thank you Tyren." I spoke. I was helping Yugi recover. Along with, of course, Tyr, Tyren, and Tai, who had the actual JOBS for this, yet somehow I knew the most about it today.

"Well," said Tyr with a glare, "this is a more effective recovery spell." Tyren and Tai nodded in agreement.

I sighed irritably, and NO vampire or human EVER wants me irritated for deadly reasons. "But he was recently sired!" I argued.

Tyren pitched in, with that normally rare know-it-all smirk of his, "True, BUT it works faster and is a much more effective spell, therefore losing effect in one seventh of the time, cutting the risk down to one seventh of its original death risk."

Another sigh. "Fine. BUT," I said, ready to prove I wasn't going their way without self-defense, "I will NOT be held responsible for the outcome if it's bad!" They agreed, and preformed the spell. Yugi's near-ended pulse gave off a thin golden glow. Then, it stopped altogether. He was one of us, now.

* * *

Kaosu:D Weeeeeeell??? -pokes all reviewers from chapter one- come on!!! review already! XD 

Aki: X3 pweeeeeeease?????

yxyfan: R&R!!!!!

* * *

(1) it means "Seal the door shut". Spells are Japenese for the Japanese named vampires. 


	3. Meaningless Task

Kaosu: Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I'm late... but, hey, who cares, right? It's up now.  
Aki: -yawn- -falls asleep- -ZZZZZ-  
Kaosu: I'm promising you all here and now: the story isn't gonna be my view forever!!!! That, and this chapter is well worth the wait. :D Enjoy! (PS: chapter 3 OCs are the came as last chapter, (maybe) plus one, (most likely) minus three.)  
Aki: No... gramma, not the cheek-pinching... no! NO! NOT THE CORNER!!!! NOT TIME-OUT!!!!!!!!!! I'll BE GOOD I PROMISE!!!!!! -ZZZZZ-  
Kaosu: O.O um... Aki?  
Aki: KITTY!!!! -ZZZZZ- -drools in sleep- Bad kitty! You no claw my eyes out!!!! -ZZZZZ-  
Kaosu: O.O -sidesteps out of room-

* * *

The morning came. I decided maybe I should go back up to the human world during the time of the sunlit hours. I had my gemstone, an opal infused with flowing streams of actual **fire**, placed in the opal-shaped mount on my black, fingerless, gloves. I appeared human. I could pass of as human, except for the fact that I'd have to: A) Skip at least one meal a day, and B) expel the human food I DID eat within three hours, especially alcoholic beverages and foods. No late-night bar parties for me. 

I lay, softly floating – although, it wasn't very high – above at top of a sakura tree. While I was doing this, I flashed back to Yugi's thoughts from the night he was sired. Yugi was right about vampires not physically touching things, like the ground. It was to lower suspicions and not disturb the area during 'feeding time', or the hours between moon-rise and moon-set. when something that ends up changed or altered enough raises suspicions.

I came here for two reasons: 1) I felt like it. 2) The alchemist vampire was in _dire_ need of potion components. Why couldn't the vampire world be a bit more modern? I sighed and thought nothing more of it, taking a small leather bag from my pocket. I gingerly tugged off a few sakura petals, (Kaosu: And by a few, I mean 34.) and with equal care, tucked the petals in the small bag. They fit and left not enough room for anything more. That was why I had a small bag for each component, each made of a different material to best suit the component. The bag with the petals was attached to my bag-holding belt.

The next bag was made of burlap, enough room for 'base crystals', as they're called. It was a medium bag as opposed to the small ones. I knew where fields of the energy used to create base crystals grew,, so this was the simplest part. Finding one in the basement of the game shop where Yugi had lived was the accidental first thing I had done on the night he was sired. I carefully extracted crystals of the given and required sizes. These I dumped in the bag with at least **some** care.

I slung this bag over my shoulder taking the care necessary to not chip, scratch, or damage the crystals in any way.  
The next bag was made of cloth. I sighed, and reticently went to look for white ashes. I found remains of a recently snuffed out campfire. Once I had gotten the bag filled, it went on the belt. I promptly decided to forget I had it until I returned to the vampire world.

Sadly, when I had exited the game shop, someone who had a kill-and-steal-from-others reputation had seen me counting to make sure I had the right number of crystals. Now, these are as glass-clear as diamonds, and are always extracted to look like them. He thought they WERE diamonds, and, due to my opals disguising me, also thought I was a human, and therefore believed a bullet kills me. And that hit me like a meteor when he stopped me and had his gun aimed at my unbeating heart.

"Hand over the ice, and I won't shoot!" he 'threatened'.

I raised an eyebrow and my face held a look saying I'm-amused-at-your-stupidity. "Yuh think this is funny, huh, tough guy? Hand over the damn diamonds, or I'll kill you and take 'em myself!!" He seemed, nay, **was** furious.

I gave him a sharp glare. "You actually think I haven't died already? You think I'm afraid of your stupid gun? You honestly believe I'm gonna die from a bullet? It'll take more than **that**!"

At my words he became enraged. He pulled the trigger. I purposely made it seem like I was dead. He came up to check. For all HE knew, I was dead. "Yeah," he said, "Yeah, I do." As he pulled the crystals away, my hand grabbed the bag again. And pulled his gun from his other hand.

He was, to say the least, extremely confused. As I got up with a smirk and no trouble whatsoever, I aimed the gun at his beating heart and pulled the trigger. "Sayonara." And with that, I finished pulling the trigger back.

**He** was dead.

I removed the bullet, dusted myself off, and continued gathering the components as if it'd never happened. Next on my list was something kinda meaningless: Dragon's Scales. (Kaosu: Hai, dragons **_do_** exist!) for this I had to summon my dragon, Zyphire. (Kaosu: Gomen... I recently saw ERAGON and have the book DRAGONOLOGY. D I couldn't help myself!) Zyphire was a dragon with a short fuse, which was useful, oh, I dunno, 10,000 years ago when the vampire world was being attacked by demons. And beholders... and the damned... and...

I cleared my head of the Century-Long War, and returned to the present day. We couldn't have done anything about those deaths, and if we could've, we would've. Zyphire was an amphithere, a dragon that must've inspired Quetzacoatl. He resembled a serpent with feathery wings and a feathery 'mane', and a tail-end in a like fashion: feathered. He was mostly a green color and had randomly placed gold scales, a few streaks of gold in the feathers, and deep opal eyes. I could summon him by simply raising my left hand in the air and speaking the phrase 'Iiledrake Tesoumensi!' (I-ill-ah-drAk tAz-ow-men-sI)

And I did this, in fifteen seconds overall. And then, the snake with wings arrived.

"Yes?" his raspy, ice-cold voice said, in his usual 'warm and fuzzy' greeting.

"Zyph, I need a few scales, if you'd be so kind." I was trying to be calm, but Zyphire, once again, caught the shaky tone.

"How many?" The rasp had always sent a chill down my spin when in his 'casual' tone. And it did once again.

"Ten?" I said in half question, with an anime sweat drop soon following in complete confusion.

He sighed, starting to dislike me. But I don't give up THAT easily. Still, he was reluctant to give me the scales, but did eventually.  
I sent him off to a place near the American west coast where the buffalo really are found in two seconds flat. He'd be feasting tonight, I assured him of that.

Of course, the last component would be difficult to pinpoint. I had to search until noon to find the damn bat nest. What's worse was I had to actually declaw some of them. Luckily, I could walk up a wall and on a ceiling. And I did, but much to my dismay, the claws themselves were pissed. They wanted to kill me. But thats what a stainless steel bag is for. A **thick** stainless steel bag.  
Getting to the Gate would be hell. But I made it. No extra incidents. Well, hell, screw that! It paid more than well! I made a nice bag of gold coins. A full twenty platinum coins' worth were now in my my possession. He was a little too happy to make the exchange for me. Well, it didn't matter... I could get Yugi's Pendant now, and all his common objects. I recalled Yami had been apprenticed under dark magic. Yugi'd have to learn the same type.

I remembered my apprentice time. I had burned myself plenty in that time. Yugi wouldn't run that risk. I picked out one that would be perfect for him: the bat shaped Black Pearl pendant. I felt weird... like memories I put away were leaving the box I locked them in. I purchased the amulet quickly, and returned to the citadel as fast as possible. Basicly, I just used the thought spell that took me to a home point: the citadel.  
I finally touched the air a half millimeter from the ground. At first I froze... and continued on. "Hireki sono monko." As commanded, the door revealed itself.

When I stepped inside, I was jumped on and knocked out by something small, heavy, and definitely undead.

* * *

Kaosu: SEE?????? THAT'S LIKE TWO WHOLE PAGES OF FIC!!!! TWO!!!! WHOLE!!!!!! PAGES!!!!! TT OK!?!?!?  
Aki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MOMMY, DONT POKE ME!!!!!!! -ZZZZZ- AAAAAAAAH!!! -wakes up- O.O CLOOOWNS!!!!!!!!!!! CLOWNS WITH FUCKING SWORDS!!!!!! SWORDS, DAMNIT, SWORDS!!!!! I HATE CLOWNS!!!!!!!! T-T THE CLOWNS WANT TO EAT OUR FLESH!!!! -shakes Kaosu by shirt- DO YOU HEAR ME, KAOSU????????? THEY WANT HUMAN FLESH!!!!!!!!  
Kaosu: -nosebleed- ?  
Aki: WHERE AM I?!?!?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! -drops Kaosu and runs in circles screaming-  
Kaosu: O.O Help me... 


	4. A New Point of View

Kaosu: Hey, all!

Aki: SO sorry! -- Kaosu kept getting distracted.

Kaosu:$ and sorry to those of you who got the little preview, umm... I forgot what it was, so, yeah... this next chapter, and I know I should've told ya bout this sooner, but every three chapters, Aki and I switch turns at telling the story.

Aki: And...?

Kaosu: AND! We review ALL!!!! reviewers, and no, if you review more than once, you are not listed or favored any more than any other reviewer. And please, if you have any story or chapter requests, you are welcome to make them, as long as it's got a yyxy plot or something like that... or it doesn't have more than 13 chapters... which reminds me... I need to start my Friday 13 fic... if I do one at all... Oh, before I forget, an undescribed lemon-y moment is in the fic.

Aki: Here goes... :ahem:

It was boring. A little TOO boring at the moment. And where the hell did that hot-headed idiotic moron of a childhood best friend, Kaosu, get to?

'No,' I reminded myself. 'I have to speak with Yami, now. If K's gotten in trouble, it's not important... to an extent.'

And the sight before me was one I didn't expect. The door was still uncloaked and wide open, and Yugi was sitting on his legs on top of an unconscious Kaosu. I sighed with amusement. And said in Spanish for the helluvit, "Cinco, sing-kO (CAPS is pronouncing like saying the letter, otherwise, pronounce the sound the letter makes normally or short sounds for vowels) cuatro, kwa-trO tres, trAs dos, dOs uno, oo-nO cero. se-rO" And on 'cero', or 0, Kaosu woke up.

"GAH!" Then I burst out laughing. "What?!?!" was the first thing he said after that moment. And then a slowly shrinking circle of fire appeared around us.  
"KAOSU!!!!!!!" Yami grabbed him by the shoulder.

And the flames disappeared. That meant Kaosu was actually LISTENING! (a: no, really, XD he almost never does! XD) "You are NOT going to be acting like this at the ritual in the next minute, are you?"

"N-next MINUTE?!" all three of us blurted out at once. I had to admit, it seemed a bit soon... it had only been a week since the siring of Yugi.

Yami glared at me. "Yes," he moved the glare to Kaosu, "next minute. From NOW." And with that, he vanished in black smoke.

This was the moment that the crowd had gathered. In a swirl of amethyst, red, blue, and black smoke, we appeared near the center of the ritual circle.

Kaosu and I stepped up. He began: "Welcome to the event which marks the addition of two more vampires to our world. They are:..."

I rolled open the scroll with the names and read it off. "Bakura, Ryou. Mutou, Yugi." I closed the scroll and continued. They are to be apprenticed to, in respective order, Bakura, and the Ruler of our world himself, Yami." To this, as usual, there was much applause.

Kaosu, just like a conductor in music, waved his hand through the air, signaling them to stop. "Would the two vampires listed please step into the circle?"

Those two then stepped into the center area, stopping a half foot from the center. And then, with no signal or anything, a large black light beam crashed down upon Yugi, and a light blue one hit Ryou. Yugi's had shadows crawling through it, Ryou's had snow and hail crashing around it. The beams let up, and both were wearing a hooded cloak-like robe in the color of the now gone light beam that fell down on each of them. Then Kaosu read off their vampire names.  
"You each are now known by a new name to this world. Shimo Baito Ryou, and Sha Dou Yugi." (K: NOTE: the name for Ryou may make little sense, BUT! Yugis is actually Shadou yuugi, and translated it means 'Shadow Game'. Now, while the Japanese anime calls it, as far as I can hear, the Yami-no-Game, it is the same... I think... as saying it's shadou yuugi.) This, somehow, brought **MORE** applause. Silenced, again, by Kaosu.

If you thought it was strange how Yami was acting two weeks ago, then this will scare the hell out of you; After Kaosu gave Yugi his amulet at the end of the ritual, Yami has stayed as close to Yugi as Yugi allows him. Much TOO close. And Yugi seemed to like it. There was a connection between them. I could feel it.

"Hey, Aki." Kaosu pulled me aside. "A few hours ago, I heard pleasured groaning... in Yami's room. And it sounded like Yugi." That proved it. There was something more to it than just a slight interest. It was Cupid playing with the heart-tipped arrows again. It was just like how Egypt crumbled from the ancient Egyptian ways, except that was Cleopatra. She was kinda whoretic, if ya ask me. No offense to those who believe she's a wonderful role model for their kids. (a: XD "Mommy! Mommy! When I grow up, I wanna be a whore! Just like Cleopatra!" XD Gomen! XD I couldn't help it! XD)

Anyway, there was a strong bond between them, one that you only get from love. They even, as it seemed, had sex a few hours ago. I smirked at Kaosu, and he returned the look. I payed him for the help with a high-five and a fire rune I saw on the ground last month, and we parted ways. I finally knew for certain that I was, once again, right.

a: xD yaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!! I was right!!! uh-hu-uh! uh-hu-uh!


End file.
